Fujisaki Manor
by MoonLightDaiyz
Summary: Spooky house, nine teens...Let the scare - fest begin!
1. Chapter 1

**M.L.D: HiYa! It's me MoonLightDaiyz...alright, I know that I haven't written anything in a while, or even bothered to touch my Shugo Furui! Furui! story, but that's only because all the chappies I made is in my laptop. Which, unfortunatlly is not working right now. So, please deal with me. ANYWAYS! Here's a new story of RimaHiko...and it's a comedy, drama, romance, and HORROR story! Please enjoy. P.S: There are not that many Charas in here.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Rima stared at her reflection in the clear window glass as the bus squealed around a corner and headed up the rest of the road. Houses and trees rushed past, as the vechile drove down the street. She examined her face in the window, her round caremal eyes catching a sparkle from a ray of sunlight and reflecting it back. She adored the way she looked in the glass, so smooth, so cool, so calm.

Rima glanced at her wrist watch. It was '10:43am'. She exhaled a loud, yet gentle sigh. "I'm bored." she said, emotionlessly, as she layed her head softly against the bus's window.

* * *

"Since school's going to be out for a few weeks. Why not everyone come and stay at my family's Summer house?" Nagihiko smiled.

"I've got nothing else planned." Amu, Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai all said in unison.

"I guess." Rima slumped into her seat.

"Yaya wants to come!"

"Then it's decided. Kairi?" Tadase turned towards the green haired boy. He slightly nodded his head.

"Alright. Here's the address and come around this time frame." Nagihiko said, handing his friends slips of paper.

* * *

Rima glances at her watch again, shook her head impatiently, and stared out the window at lawns blanketed with shifting, tumbling brown, yellow, and orange leaves. The tall oaks and maples that bordered the yard were bare by every branch. Winter was only a few weeks away.

Suddenly realizing where she was, she pulled the bell cord and ran up to the front door, just as the driver was about to pull away. "Sorry!" she bowed akwardly towards him, before getting off.

'Bad start', she told herself, stepping down, into the cool air, exiting the bus. She glanced around momentarily, and started down the sidewalk.

The blocks were long. The houses gave way to woods.

She crossed the vacant street. The Fujisaki's house should be in the next block.

The wind picked up. Rima pulled up the collar of her light brown jean jacket, adjusted her backpack, and tightened her grip on her luggage. She passed by a narrow lot of tangled trees and low brambles. Just passed the lot, and mailbox on a pole jutted out into the street. Rima was relieved to see the name 'FUJISAKI' imprinted on it's side.

She looked up the long emptied driveway to the house. The home was enormous, a rambling old Victorian. 'Very creepy', she thought to herself.

Rima re-studied her watch. Twenty-five minutes late. "Boy, he's gonna have a fit." she chuckled to herself. She didn't have time to worry about how creepy the house looked. She ran up the drive, the cunching of her sneakers on the gravel, the only sound except for the wind.

She stepped onto the porch, straightened her long wavy blonde hair, pulling the long bangs down over her eyes, adjusted her backpack, cleared her throat, wore her usual emotionless facial expression, and rang the doorbell.

The bell didn't work. So, she knocked, having to bang with all her strength to make a sound against the hard, thick wood. No answer. She knocked again. Instead of silence, the door slowly creaked open, with no one there.

"Wow...that's not creepy, at all." Rima said to herself. "Hello. Purple-head." she called, while entering into the manison. "I just know that someone's gonna jump out from somewhere." she assurred herself. "So cliche..." she searched the house, to only find no one.

Light poured in from narrow windows of the walls. Rima stepped into the center of the room, her sneakers thudding on the wooden floor boards.

"Hey, Fujisaki! Where are you?" she called, once more.

Rima stopped and uttered a shriek when she saw Nagihiko. "Na..." she choked, as she dropped her bags.

Nagihiko was lying on his back on the floor. His arms layed limp. His eyes were wide open, unblinkingly, staring lifelessly up at the ceiling. His head was surrounded by a wide pool of dark red blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Light poured in from narrow windows of the walls. Rima stepped into the center of the room, her sneakers thudding on the wooden floor boards.

"Hey, Fujisaki! Where are you?" she called, once more.

Rima stopped and uttered a shriek when she saw Nagihiko. "Na..." she choked, as she dropped her bags.

Nagihiko was lying on his back on the floor. His arms layed limp. His eyes were wide open, unblinkingly, staring lifelessly up at the ceiling. His head was surrounded by a wide pool of dark red blood.

"Nagihiko!" Rima exclaimed, her face gripped with horror. "This can't be happening!" she cried, falling to her knees, holding her face to stop the tears.

"What can't be happening?" Nagihiko asked. He sat up, with a wide grin crossing his face. Rima gasped. "Wha-"

"Gotcha." Nagihiko said and started to laugh. Rima didn't join in. "Nagihiko, that wasn't funny." Rima said, her voice just above a whisper. She sat down on the floor, her cheeks flushed. She looked about faint. "I was really scared." she said angrilly.

"Yeah." Nagihiko said, his grin growing even wider. He stood up. He held up the sheet of dark red cellophane that he used for blood.

"I really thought-" Rima started, but her voice caught in her throat, and she couldn't finish her sentence. She swallowed hard a couple of times, glaring angrilly at the chuckling purple head. He walked over, and knelt beside her. He poked her gently on her nose. "That's for being late." he smiled.

Rima puffed up her cheeks, and turned her back towards the surprised purple head. "Baka!" Rima exclaimed, while pushing the purple head away. "What the heck is wrong with you, scaring me like that! ?" she snapped.

"You were worried about me, Rima-chan?" he asked, easing into the petite blonde's face. Her face flushed.

"Worried? Me? For _you_?" Rima said, turning away from him. "Yeah right."

"Are you mad?"

...Silence...

"Come on, Rima-chan." Nagihiko hugged the blonde from behind. She flinched slightly. "It was only a joke. You really need a sense of humor."

"Get. Off." she warned, her face burned a scarlet red.

Silence filled the air around the two. Everything was as still as still can be.

"Wow...you're not fighting, and it's been already three minutes."

"Fu...ji...saki..." the blonde growled. He chuckled, cuddling closer to her. Rima's face then brightened into an even brighter shade of red...if possible.

"Rima..." Nagi chimed. "You're blushing, y'know." he chuckled softly.

"No, I'm no-"

"SURPRISE!" voices, out of nowhere exclaimed. Rima whirled her head back and forth, trying to find where the voices came from.

"Guys...you counld't give me a little more time?" Nagihiko whined, raising from Rima. Who by the way was still searching around, looking dumbfounded.

"You were torturing her, Nagi." a pinkette with honey colored eyes scolded.

"You did go a bit overboard, Fujisaki-kun." a blonde with magenta colored eyes smiled akwardly.

"Yaya that it was hilarious!"

"Y-you guys w-were watching just now?" Rima flustered.

"Not only watching."

"I recorded everything." Utau finished off Kukai's comment, while flashing a camcorder.

Rima's eyes widened, then she shot over towards Amu, peering from behind her, growling at Nagihiko. "Now, Rima-"

"NO!" she ducked behind the pinkette.

"I oddly liked holding Rima-chan so close..." Nagi trailed off, looking over at the small blonde, through his long violet bangs. Her cheeks flared a quick shade of a random pink. "Purple headed pervert." Rima glared at him as he smiled innocently.

"Rima-chi's so cute with her face all flushy!" Yaya cheered.

"Stick some candy in it, Yaya."

Everyone started laughing at Rima's comment. This stay should be interesting...

* * *

**M.L.D: I know it's been a long time since I've been...well, I didn't try updating anything at all. I was just waiting for enough reviews is all. Just seeing if I should continue on or not. Thanks to everyone who took the time out to comment on the last chapter. Hopefully, this one is to your satisfaction. Hope you continue to Read and Review on 'Fujisaki Manor'.**

**Nagihiko: It was only a joke. Come on...say something Rima.**

**Rima: No! I hate you now.**

**Kusukusu: We all know that she doesn't mean it. *smiles and waves* BALA-BALANCE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Nagi, got you good, didn't he?" Kusukusu laughed. Rima glared over at her as she was unpacking her belongings and setting up her new bedroom for the next few weeks.

"That was so mean, Fujisaki playing a trick like that on me...don't worry...revenge is a b-"

"Rima!" the blonde's Chara cut her off from cursing. She just smirked her way. "What? All I was going to say was that revenge is a big pain."

"Uh-huh...and I have powers to teleport, Rima."

"Whatever."

Rima's face was still slightly red from the little prank that Nagihiko and the others decided to inflict upon our little petite blonde character. She couldn't believe that her friends would do something so mean and unexpected towards her. Especially for being a tad late. But, little did the others know...was that little Rima Mashiro has brought into mind a fierce and wildly terrifing prank of her own.

**X . X**

Everyone has now gathered into the large sized living room of the Fujisaki summer home. Some were still snickering from the little fiasco with Rima and Nagihiko a little time ago. You have to admit it was funny, at the very least. Funny indeed.

"You guys better not be laughing at what I think you're laughing at." growled the petite blonde. She was standing behind the leathered vanellia colored sectional couch, which contained Kukai, Amu and Tadase. They all flinched and creaked their heads around towards Rima. She scowled angrilly at the three.

"No. We weren't laughing at that, Mashiro-san." Tadase tried to reason...with little results. "W-we were laughing at...at..." he quickly turned to the spikey haired brunette beside him. "Tell Mashiro-san what we were laughing at, Souma-san."

"Wait! Now you're putting this on me?" he snapped in a whisper.

"It was _yours_ and Utau-chan's idea to bring the camcorder and to record the whole scene."

"To laugh at this in the future! You have no artistic mind, my friend. And no sympathy, at all. Do you know how _crazy_ Rima can get when she's like _really_ angry? Me, for one is not gonna be going through something like that. It's like a living hell."

"Well, if you three weren't pertaining to that. Then what were you snickering about?" Rima asked rather coldly.

"We were laughing at...w-when Nagihiko forced Tadase into a skirt. You know the old Seiyo girls' uniform. And Yaya snapped pictures and uploaded them up onto FaceBook, Friendster, MySpace and MSN." Amu flustered, trying to bring a stop to the seemingly endless torture that the small blonde was inflicting upon them. Rima started to giggle a bit.

"Hunh?" went the three friends.

"That was rather funny." she started to laugh. Amu sighed quietly. "She's laughing. That's good." she turned to the brunette and blonde beside her. "Hm? What's wrong with Tadase-kun?" she wondered.

"He's just sulking over the fact that you brought that little incident up, Amu. Nothing to worry about." Kukai chuckled.

"Oh. Well, you guys couldn't think of anything and that was the first thing that came into mind." she shrugged akwardly.

"Anyone wants a slice of pizza?" went Nagihiko's voice, as he walked into the room with an equal amount of four boxes of pizzas in both his hands.

"Did somebody say something about food?" Ikuto shot up from the couch, awakening from his nap.

"Fattie." Utau commented on the blue head.

"I heard that."

"I didn't whisper it. Why do you always thik that I'm scared of you? I'm obviously not."

"Let us keep the peace and eat in friendship." Kairi stepped inbetween the two siblings.

"Yaya want some pizza, Nagi ~Ne!"

"Pepperoni, sausage, or cheese?" Nagihiko smiled.

"All of the above!" she cheered brightly.

Rima came behind the purple haired boy and gently pulled on the hem of his shirt. He blinked and turned his view to the side of him. "Rima-chan?"

"Can I have a slice of pepperoni pizza?" she kept her eyes to the ground.

"Sure thing, Rima-chan." he said, placing the food on top of the living rooms' table. "Here you go." he smiled handing the blonde a medium sliced portion of the over sized pie. Rima took the food given to her and headed over to her pink headed friend. "Uh, you're welcome Rima-chan." Nagi called after her.

"I'm not saying it." she stated bluntly. He frowned at her icey cold shoulder and sweatdropped. Wait until they see what other things that this little seemingly harmless, small petite Queen of Comedy can do when she's steaming mad and rampaging with fueled revenge on the mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The darkness seemed thick enough to touch. In the distance, swaying trees were a lighter black case of shadows against the even blacker sky. The house appeared to be surrounded by nothing but woods. Rima sighed and pulled away from the window.

She shivered. It was pretty drafty by the window. The cold autumn air chilled against the glass. Light fog pressed onto it, as the blondes' gentle breath steamed in front of her. She stood and stretched her arms over her head.

Rima stepped back and rearranged the heavy drapes. Tick Tock. Tick TOCK. Chanted the irritating sound of the giant grandfather clock as its' sound increased. A soft cracking sound could be heard overhead. She jumped. "Take it easy..." she told herself. "All old houses make weird noises. Heh, it could be hungry." Rima chuckled. She reknotted the tie of her robe. She sort of wished that Kusukusu was still awake, she could really use the company. But alas, everyone was tucked in and was soundly sleeping in their new rooms.

Rima decided to check out the kitchen area and wanted to grab a quick late night snack-a sudden warmth fell upon the young blonde's shoulder. She flinched and collasped on top of the cherry wood floorboards. A light howling could be heard in the far distance. She really hoping that it was a small dog, but with a deep voice.

The sudden warmth came to her shoulder once again, but this time she jumped, preparing herself to dash off all the way to her bedroom.

"Mashiro-san?" a gentle and calming voice asked. Rima turned her gaze around slowly and looked behind her to only find her blonde headed, magenta-eyed friend; Tadase Hotori.

Rima's heart was still rapidly pounding.

Why didn't he introduce himself sooner, instead of creeping around like some kind of weird and akward stalker.

She glared at him, and he winced as a response. "A-are you alright?" he choked out.

She felt foolish for being caught off guard like that. She wasn't the type to be scared so easily. She took in a deep breath and held it, a trick that usually worked when she wanted to calm herself down. "I'm alright, Hotori." she answered. He gave her a small smile of relief.

The two headed into the kitchen area. "So, why're you up and walking around?" the blonde male asked. Rima walked over and leaned on the marble counter, sipping on her warm chocolate milk.

"No reason. I couldn't sleep, is all." she replied. "You?"

"Same her." he smiled, embarrassed.

"It's just weird to be sleeping in a new place, you know?"

"I know what you mean." Tadase agreed.

"Yeah..." Rima trailed off, sipping some more of her drink. The air around the two blondes fell silent and slightly chilled.

"Well, I'll try again. This milk'll probably help out some, anyways." Rima said washing out the glass cup and placing it back into the wooden cupboard.

"Don't let me keep you then. I might as well try as well."

* * *

_-Morning, a few hours after the crack of dawn-_

Nagihiko, now awake and dressed in a nice short sleeved black V-neck and gray colored skinny jeans; was in the living room wiping off little dust spots from the glass window. He stepped back and reviewed his finished little task.

"Hey Nagi!" Kukai greeted rather loudly. The purple head flinched, and then turned around. "Good morning, Kukai." Nagihiko smiled.

"'Mornin," The brunette jumped on the couch. "Man, I slept like a log last night." He yawned.

"I can believe that. Haha, I heard you snoring from three doors down from my room." Nagi chuckled. Soon Yaya and Utau waltzed into the room chatting and still in their sleeping wear. They looked like complete opposites standing side by side.

Yaya was wearing a bright sleeveless hot pink tank, with some frills at the hem. Her bottoms were a pair of loose yellow shorts that hung just under her knees. Utau was wearing a long skin devil red tank top. For her bottoms were some all black silk basketball shorts. Her long blonde hair was let completely down. You wouldn't recognize her from first glance, though.

"Hot," complimented Kukai, who was hanging upside down on the back of the couch. Utau made a teasing sneering face over to him. He chuckled to himself. Yaya just ignored the brunette and pounced onto the couch beside him.

"Don't tell me, that you're going to walk around like that all day …" Nagihiko asked doubtfully.

"Why not?"

"It's so comfortable and fun," Yaya giggled. Everyone laughed at the small brunette.

There was a sudden loud threatening shatter upstairs. Then silence…

"W-what was that?" Utau stood frozen, to terrified to move. _**"Aaaahhh! ! !"**_ screamed a delicate female's voice. It echoed from upstairs where the glass breaking sound was heard not to long ago.

"That's Rima!" Nagihiko exclaimed, immediately recognizing the voice. He dropped everything that he was doing and quickly without a doubt, dashed up the stairs without another word to anyone. The three friends that were left looked at each other in silence. "RIMA!" they all exclaimed, trailing after the purple head.

* * *

When the four teens stampeded upstairs, they found Amu, Ikuto, Kairi, and Tadase in front of the small girls' bedroom door.

"What are you _doing_? Open the door already." Utau snapped.

"I'm trying." Amu groaned. "Th-the doors' – unh …its – its stuck!"

"What?"

"How can the door be stuck?" Yaya questioned.

"I don't know. It just is." Amu struggled, while trying her best to push the door open, but with her small amounted weight she couldn't much.

"Kukai, come over here." Ikuto ordered. As told the brown haired boy jogged over to the taller male. They both nodded in agreement and threw themselves at the door. Once …Twice …Thrice …The door then flew open, leading the two fumbling to the floor, inside.

"Rima," Amu exclaimed, running inside the room. The pinkette's golden eyes dilated at the sight of the broken window. "I think someone must've broken in and kidnapped her!" She gasped, hoping that everything she's seeing isn't real and only a harmless nightmare. Her four Charas; Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia all floated beside their bearer to observe what was going on.

"What?" Nagihiko asked, fighting his way into the room, Temari and Rhythm hanging on his shoulders. "Ouch!" he winced, and rose up his bare skinned foot to find little shards of broken glass piercing through his skin. Light, but heavy blood droplets eased and dripped from the cut. He blinked. "…Glass?"

"It looked like she put up quite a fight." Utau said, examining the room, bed and window. Glass was shattered everywhere. Little blood droplets was splattered on the floor, covers –well everywhere basically. Some long blonde strands of Rima's were sprinkled around. On the edge of the window's break-in was dripping dried blood stains.

Nagihiko fell to his knees. "Ri-Rima …" he choked out gaped in a mind bottling daze. His long bangs covering his eyes. "H -how could this happen ...?"

"We were all **here**. How could we not hear a break-in until _**now**_?" Kukai said angry with himself. Yaya glomped onto him and cried into his shoulder. As Ikuto did the exact same with Amu. The blue head looked away from the scene ...he couldn't bear to look upon it any longer.

Tadase and Kairi hung their heads down in shame and grief, feeling also responsible for this sad outcome for their small petite friend; Mashiro Rima. Utau, who was standing beside them, covered the bottom portion of her face with her quivering hand. Trying her best to bring a stop to her tears.

A sudden flash came from under the bed. Everyone stopped their silent sobs and stared at the bed, dazed. Light giggles could be heard through the air. "Aaaawww …you guys must really care ...but it saddens me to hear you guys jump to a weird suggestion like me being kidnapped." Went the sound of Rima's voice as she crawled from underneath the huge Queen-sized space consumer. Kusukusu floated over to her bearers shoulder.

"R-Rima?" went Tadase's voice excited, yet slightly confused.

"Wha-"

"Care to let me explain?" Rima cut Kukai off. She smiled deviously. "This little scene was quite difficult, but fast to accomplish …"

"Rima …did _you_ do all this?" Nagihiko asked shocked. The blonde nodded her head proudly. "You _broke_ my family's window?"

"No, I'm not that heartless or cruel. I was walking around last night and stumbled across this already cracked up window. So, I took it and switched it with the untouched and fixed glass. After, switching the two, I purposely broke the cracked one completely -seeing as it wasn't good for any future use anyway and hid the fixed one ..." she trailed off digging under her bed. "... here." She smiled while holding up the glass. Everyone blinked.

"The old switcharoo? Nicely played Tiny." Utau managed a smile, impressed with Rima's handy skills.

"Why, thank you Utau." Rima smiled, taking a deep bow. "And for the glass on the floor ...I just threw it all around the place to make it _look_ like a real fight or struggle happened up here." she explained.

"What about the blood?"

"Just food coloring, fake halloween blood, a little hint of Hot Sauce to bring anf give of the kind of irony smell, and for the blood stain on the window ..." Rima pranced over to the window frame, and peeled the sticky red substance completely off. "...does red cellophane sound familar?"

Eneryone glanced sheeplily at Nagihiko, who by the way was still on the floor. "But, with a tiny hint of red food coloring to give that oozy and dramatic dripping touch." Rima smiled to Nagihiko. He stared agaped at her.

"What about the hair?" Yaya questioned.

"Simple. I just plucked the little left over strands from my hair brush. the small blonde giggled. Everyone stood and stared at the small petite blonde. Kusukusu was floating around the room, humming innocently. "And I want to give a special thanks to all of evryone's Charas for keeping quiet about this whole thing." Rima winked.

Everyone turned to their Charas. Yeah, remember that Charas can feel the the presence of another Chara?

"You did all this ... to get back at us?" I kuto asked. Kukai sweatdropped.

"Yup,"

"We were really scared." Amu chimed in.

"And very, very worried!" Yaya started crying again.

"I-I really thought-" Nagi choked on the rest of his sentence.

"Yeah ..." Rima's smile grew wider. "...but this should remind you to never mess with me." she held up her digital camera with everyone crying in sorrow and grief. Rima giggled at this and walked over to the purple head, still on the floor from shock. She leaned close over to his ear, "Let this be a warning: I play hard, I'm not the type to play a fair game, cross dresser."

He gulped and reeled his eyes over to the Chibi Devil beside him, who was wearing an angelic smile. She stood and turned to the others, her glare intensified. "Mess. With. Me." she snapped. Everyone froze in fear and gulped never bringing their eyes from the small blonde, who returned their stares with a heavy deathly glare.

1 point Nagihiko, 1 point Rima the scariest little Queen of Comedy there is! Please never get Rima that mad people where she'll scare you half to death just to get a simple taste of a little revenge! This ... I am warning to every reader out there! But, if this goes on ...who do you think will win between the battle of the best torture of fear? Nagi or Rima?


End file.
